


Now

by Jux_ta_pose



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jux_ta_pose/pseuds/Jux_ta_pose
Summary: The majority of today has been raining and hailing and part of this scene came to me last night, so it demanded to be written and would not let me be till it was so.Been a long time since Ive written a sex scene, so beware.  No Spoilers.Set as Adults, Anne and Gilbert enjoy some alone time, before being interrupted.I apologise for any mistakes, hope you enjoy.*********************************************************





	Now

He awoke to her fingers gliding over his palm, causing him to sigh and twitch, she knew just how to wake him. Those delicate pads swept across his wrist and he stretched, arching his body towards her on the bed. But it was the teeth that scraped across the plump meaty part of his palm that truly kindled the flame.

His eyes sprung open and he blinked up at her, a groan issued from his lips. It was early and still so dark but he could see her clearly enough and the playful quirk of her lips. 

A curtain of her hair tickled his cheek as she bent over him to place the briefest of kisses at the corner of his mouth. 

A tease

“Husband” she whispered, the light puff of her breath danced across his senses and he instantly chased her mouth with his own.

She giggled and pretended to struggle but he cornered her and placed both his palms on her face, cupping gently but firmly, pulling her down on top of him. 

He angled his head to deepen the kiss, drinking in her lips and seeking out her tongue with his own.

“Wife” he breathed, rubbing his nose along her’s, while sucking on her top lip and humming his pleasure as he rocked his clothed body into hers.

“G...Gil” she stuttered reciprocating in kind by matching his fevered kisses and wrapping her legs around his hips which she flexed with increasing delight.

“Oh Anne, you have no idea...” he keened, dragging one arm under her bottom and another around her waist to bring their bodies closer still.

She managed to wedge her hand in between their rutting and she stroked him boldly through his pants.

“I think I have an idea..” and she squeezed deliciously giving him a scorching grin.

Gilbert surged into a seated position for her efforts dragging her into his lap in the process. The heat soared, swirled and the kisses became wet and frantic, a sense of urgency flooded through them. 

One of Anne’s straps fell off her shoulder and Gilbert immediately buried his curly head in that juncture between her long elegant neck and her creamy shoulder. He sucked at the smattering of freckles across her skin. The perfume from the night before lingered, a tantalising heady mix that made his neglected cock throb. 

He had to have her and now. 

Gilbert’s hunger was so all encompassing that he fumbled with the knots of the other strap which sent Anne into a shower of giggles at his expense. Taking pity on him she shooed his trembling hands away, although they fluttered in the vicinity eagerly. 

“Patience..” she beseeched and then snorted at the indignant look on his face. 

“That all dried up years ago, when it comes to you” he raised an eyebrow at her soft chuckle. She felt the same.

At last it was free and the top of her nightgown fell in the valley between her breasts and settled alluringly. 

With purpose Gilbert eased Anne back onto the bed as he crawled over her, dipping his head to nip playfully at any and all exposed freckles on his journey up her body. 

She coveted that ravenous look in his eyes as he took his sweet sweet time exploring. 

He knew it drove her mad.

The anticipation was causing her to pant wildly, she thrashed as he continued to tease and release, heightening the tension to a fine breaking point. Till Anne was pleading and mewling incomprehensibly. 

Gilbert couldn’t help but smirk knowingly against her throat, he loved turning her into a puddle of need. It was a small vengeance for all those embarrassing mornings he’d had to hide sticky sheets from an inquisitive Mary as a teenager.

He eased the nightgown down her body, with breasts exposed to the cooler night air those rosie peaks stiffened and Gilbert ran his tongue greedily, maddeningly around in circles, pulling and sucking making obscene noises. 

Anne wanted to laugh but it turned into a messy choking gasp for air at the sensation, for she was so very sensitive there. 

But it was his hand and those talented doctors fingers that stroked and buried themselves into her body that had her crying out with rapture. He was too good at sending her hurtling over the edge into unending bliss. 

Anne had arched her body like a bow against his own, as his fingers went to work against her clit. Gilbert was relentless in all his pursuits but especially when it came to Anne he was merciless. 

“Yes…” she hissed, squirming against him.

She was gorgeous in the throes of lust, hooded eyes, her scattered thoughts rendering her practically mute, the heat of her skin, the smell of her sex... it all spiraled exquisitely

Her eyes fluttered and she clawed at the sheets her red hair undulated like a wave of flames that framed her pale body.

She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, he’d never tire of looking at her, talking to her, being inside of her, she was his everything.

Gilbert gathered her naked body into his partially clothed one and held on tight to her, scared that all this might somehow disappear. Anne clung to him just as desperately before using her hands and toes to hastily drag his pants down his body, kicking them to the floor. They both sighed contentedly at the desired result. 

With nothing in the way to separate them, they came to together fiercely, skin to skin Gilbert sank into her readily, scrabbling for some control at finally being inside her warmth.

In turn Anne tightened her muscles around his cock and he lost it completely and wholly. She loved every second of his sweet torture as her fingers flexed against his chest and she was left screaming into his shoulder biting down hard as he flooded her with his warmth. 

He panted into her hair, laughing and grinning like a cat that definitely got the cream. Gilbert licked a contented lazy stripe from clavicle to jaw bone, nibbling temptingly and just enjoying the afterglow that surrounded them both, it burned exceptionally bright.

After... they lay in virtual silence watching as the sun began to rise outside and the orange light filtered in through the edges around the curtain. They smiled at each other, silly I love you, I love you more type beaming, not needing words, just basking…

Eventually they fell asleep wrapped up together in each others arms, that was until a small boy launched himself from the end of the bed and they sprung up in considerable shock.

“Mummy, Daddy i’m hungry, when’s breakfast?”

Anne glanced at Gilbert and then winced because their son had landed with all his considerable weight squarely on a particular part of his fathers anatomy that didn’t like such harsh treatment.

An older sister carrying a fussing baby brother in her arms was hovering by the door, she felt she was too old for such childish actions like jumping on their parents' bed. Even if she secretly wanted too. 

“Dad... are you alright?” concern flitted across her face as she bounced her brother on one bent knee leaning against the door frame

Gilbert nodded profusely, not quite ready for words, just holding a pillow tightly against his groin. 

“I’ll be fine sweetie, take your brother into the kitchen and get the fire started would you.” 

“Okay” and she took her younger brothers hand dragging him off the bed reluctantly, she passed the baby to her mum with a smile. Anne squeezed her daughters arm and balanced her son on her hip. Gilbert and Anne could hear the two siblings quarreling all the way down the stairs

Anne struggled not to laugh, she shouldn’t because he looked like he was in excruciating pain but the situation was particularly ridiculous under the circumstance 

“Gil, is it bad? Do we need a doctor?”

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at his darling wife and Anne knew she'd pay for being so cheeky. Probably corner her and tickle her mercilessly because that was so Gil. Hopefully the children would come to her rescue and tackle their father. 

“Ha-ha you are endlessly amusing. I’ll live... to conquer another day... my queen” and he raised an eyebrow enticingly, Cheshire smirk and all 

Anne blushed and bit her lip, he still had the ability to do that to her after all these years

Gilbert doubled over. “I just need a minute”.

Anne slid out the door, closing it soundly behind her. She laughed with her infant son, rubbing her nose against his chubby little tear-stained cheek.

"Your Daddy is so silly, yes he is" she cooed, and he gurgled in agreement his fist clutching at her hair. 

FIN


End file.
